


Spitfire

by Luninarie



Series: If it can't burn [3]
Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chronology Is A Mess, M/M, Snippets, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie
Summary: Scenes of love and desire
Relationships: Drizzt Do'Urden/Artemis Entreri, Drizzt Do'Urden/Jarlaxle Baenre, Jarlaxle Baenre/Artemis Entreri, Jarlaxle Baenre/Drizzt Do'Urden/Artemis Entreri
Series: If it can't burn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Spitfire

I'd like to thank foxlemour and [Mokulule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokulule) for their help with beta-reading, they've been lovely and encouraging <3

\--

1\. Under the rain

The stonewall showed no mercy on Drizzt’s back when it hit it hard. The solid edges sunk into his flesh, despite his clothes and armor. Drizzt’s head banged roughly against the wall but the elf did not get any chance to protest. A demanding mouth pressed against his. Stubble pricked his chin.

The wall got forgotten. So did the rain, the storm and the thunder.

Hands ran, grasping a collar here, a sleeve there, gathering bodies together with haste and clumsiness. Fingers pressed against a hipbone.

Drizzt panted but still had thought enough to notice the gards who ran past them, looking for them, overlooking. Thunder growled over the city.

The guards disappeared from view.

— The way is clear, he whispered against Entreri’s burning lips.

The assassin just did not care.

***

2\. On horseback

Little could surprise Artemis Entreri.

But, as he climbed out of the saddle, still covered in road dust, he did not expect his face to be gripped by two caressing hands, nor his neck to be beset with sweet kisses.

His own reaction caught him by surprise, as he hugged a body against his, warm and _home_.

— I missed you, _khal’abbil_.

***

3\. In the street

Drizzt was examining the stalls with a quick and trained eye. He did not know exactly what he was looking for, but enjoyed the colors and textures around the marketplace. Beside him, Jarlaxle had tried to ask if there was a shopping list to follow, but the young Drow had only shaken his head absently, while apparently fascinated by some sort of citrus fruits.

\- Do you like grapefruit? he asked absently.

Jarlaxle had not yet replied that the large fruits disappeared in the ranger's satchel after a silent exchange of money.

They continued their stroll in the market. Jarlaxle had insisted on accompanying Drizzt that morning, but he could see he was of no use. The young Drow by his side had his habits, his routine. The merchants greeted him without animosity, obviously used to his presence there.

\- Why are you taking care of us like that? Jarlaxle asked after stopping at a fish stand.

Coins changed hands again.

\- You already asked me that, Drizzt said.

\- And you didn't answer, Jarlaxle remembered. In a magnificent imitation of our favorite human, you claimed that we were of no use to you if we were feeble and sick, or something like that.

Drizzt smiled and shrugged.

\- I realized that I hadn’t taken care of anyone in my life. That had to change. I had to show you and Artemis that you were worth it.

Jarlaxle grabbed Drizzt’s arm and pulled him behind some potato crates. Drizzt was immediately on alert, one hand on the hilt of his scimitar, ready for whatever the danger was, but his only warning was Jarlaxle's hands around his neck and his lips on his.

The grapefruits fell and rolled on the ground, ignored.

***

4\. In the bath

Drizzt sank into the hot water with a long sigh of relief. What a bliss. He now understood why Jarlaxle had insisted on getting a bathtub. He leaned against the edge, relaxed and almost sleepy.

The door opened.

Drizzt glanced over at Jarlaxle entering the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. The young Elf felt himself blush. Jarlaxle was naked. And very handsome.

\- May I join you? Jarlaxle asked.

His voice burned its way into Drizzt’s loins. He did not trust his voice and nodded nervously.

With predatory grace, the mercenary stepped over the ledge and sat on the young Drow's lap, a very satisfied look on his face. The water lapped at their skin, hot and sensual.

Drizzt's heart was drumming away. He was burning, possessed by a nameless energy, filled with a desire that threatened to devour him.

His hands came to caress Jarlaxle’s sides, wanting to touch, feel and explore. Jarlaxle almost purred. He lowered himself to lick into his mouth in a long, deep, sensual kiss.

— A word, Jarlaxle whispered, and I’ll stop.

But Drizzt certainly did not want him to stop. He wanted more. He wanted to take what was offered to him. His doubts had held him back for so long, incessant questions that had no reason to be. He was there, alive, horny, in the company of a man who wanted him. Surely that was enough.

Uncertain, he continued his caresses and finally took hold of Jarlaxle's cock with as much firmness as he dared. The mercenary let out a groan that was almost a laugh.

— You’ll be the death of me, he sighed, demanding a new kiss.

Drizzt gasped when Jarlaxle returned the favor, lithe fingers moving in long, careful movements. Neither could hold for long. They came silently, in consuming open-mouthed kisses.

The door closed itself.


End file.
